


A Little Pop

by Kalloway



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Record release day.





	A Little Pop

**Author's Note:**

> For 100 Words, 'knew/new'.

"Hey, c'mere," Jazz called when he caught sight of Bluestreak. "Got something I want you to hear." 

"Oh?" Bluestreak questioned as he wandered over, looking unsure. "New record?" 

"Came out today and I know you're gonna like it," Jazz replied. "I heard you blaring the lead single down the highway the other day." 

Bluestreak almost managed to look embarrassed. "It's... upbeat." 

Jazz chuckled and had the turntable drop its needle. Immediately, infectious and-- Bluestreak was right --upbeat pop washed over them both. And while he'd mostly wanted to surprise Bluestreak-- Jem and the Holograms were definitely a-okay in his book.


End file.
